Across the Eras
by MiruKail
Summary: For most of his life, Kenshin has fought to protect others. What happens when someone from another era arrives to protect him? Will he be able to relinquish his control?   Inuyasha/Rurouni Kenshin Crossover, Yaoi, Inutaisho/Kenshin Himura Pairing


A.N: Welcome to "Across the Eras". I do believe I've broke out of the proverbial bubble with this pairing. Inu no Taisho/ Himura Kenshin. You don't have to be a fan of Rurouni Kenshin to enjoy this fan fiction. I've tried my best to portray this story in an unbiased light, with the exception for the Inu no Taisho bits. I'm afraid you DO have to know Inuyasha in order to know who characters are.

For those of you who are iffy about this pairing, just give this chapter a try. If you hate it, you don't have to stick around for chapter two… With that said, enjoy.

Also, for those of you that recognize this story, I posted it under MibuWolf over . I'm moving all of my work over to this site and username, so don't be alarmed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Kenshin characters.

Chapter One: The Reason People Fall Apart

The rain soaked the outside of the small dojo, soaking the tiles. Himura Kenshin's head tilted back, catching the drops off his face; as if he could wash away the pain deep in his soul. Crimson strands lay matted close to his scalp and fell across his haori carelessly.

The memories. They echoed in the wake of his dreams. He couldn't sleep in fear they would swallow him whole. There was so much pain in destruction. Whoever said that there was release in death had obviously never felt the weight of a blade in their hands; had never felt the hiss of metal splitting flesh.

Looking down at the afore-mentioned sword, he touched it with calloused fingertips. The leather of the hilt felt familiar against agitated hands. He allowed a self-deprecating smile to grace his face before his lips smoothed back into a pleasant mask. This weapon's brother had caused many a loss.

His heart thumped heavily against his chest, aching. Loss. It seemed to be quite common place in his life. First, his wife; stolen from him by his own hand. Next, it had torn asunder his friends' lives. Sometimes, when he allowed the darker parts of his heart to take over his mind, he berated himself for living while so many others had died.

Kenshin drew his knees up toward his chest. The wooden porch felt solid underneath him. It was the only solid feeling in his world now. Thunder heaved and rumbled in the cold gray clouds, threatening to break out into a full blown storm. A fierce wind picked up.

He welcomed the bone-chilling cold across his fevered flesh. It was times like these that he wished the wind would just sweep him away. And yet, at the same time, he wished desperately for someone to hold him in their arms… to protect him from himself.

The wind chimes bucked and swirled on the blustering storm, their sweet music muffled in the roar of thunder. He supposed he should head inside before he caught illness. Or the sharp end of Ms. Kaoru's temper. He chuckled to himself.

Images from his dream flashed across his mind.

Fire, igniting a steely sky; its thick smoke inhaled into gasping lungs. Blood. So much blood on his hands… It felt as if he had soaked them into a bucket of viscous syrup and had only now removed them.

The screams of the dying had haunted him in that dream. They ranted at him, branding him a murderer with their fierce tongues. Cold, dead hands reached out from beyond the grave, clutching at his heaving throat.

Just a little longer. He needed this cold reality just a moment longer. He hugged his knees tighter, resting his chin on them.

The rain thickened, falling down heavier. It was a downpour, soaking him to the skin. Goosebumps broke out across his skin. He stared in fascination at the tiny little prickles of flesh.

Alone like this, Kenshin allowed his mask to slip for a second. His face crumpled and his violet eyes filled up with tears. Breath stuttered in his throat, choking him with overwhelming emotion.

The shoji screen slid open behind him, startling him. He tensed and a moment later, allowed his muscles to relax. Shame flooded him. How had he let his attention get so far from him?

Soft footsteps paused at the door, hesitant to come out into the torrential downpour. "Kenshin? What are you doing out here in the rain? You'll catch your death out here!"

'I wish.'

Taking a deep breath, he allowed the pleasing mask to slip back over his face before turning around. He graced the beautiful young woman with a smile. Her face flooded with color before she offered one in return.

"I didn't mean to alarm you, that I most certainly did not. I lost track of the time. What is that wonderful smell, Ms. Kaoru? Is it fish?"

The woman lowered her gaze shyly for a moment before nodded. "Yahiko caught a salmon by the river earlier this afternoon. I thought it would make a wonderful dinner." She looked up, her brown eyes locking onto his deep purple ones.

"Are you sure you're alright, Kenshin?" Her voice was laden with concern.

'She's a sharp one, she is.'

He graced her with another small smile, his stomach twisting into knots. Blood. So much of it that it drowned him. Couldn't she see that? Why did no one else see the sea of corpses heaped at his feet? Why couldn't anyone else smell the death on his hands?

"Of course."

Getting to his feet, he sheathed the sword back into the loop of his hakama. It felt solid against his hip; a continuous reminder of an era long passed. Kaoru stepped out the doorway and let him through.

'I need to wash this blood away. A bath won't do nearly enough to cleanse my soul but it's a start.'

Just about to head toward the bathing room, he stopped at the small touch on his shoulder. Turning, he found himself with an armful of Kaoru. Her slender arms wrapped around his shoulders, hugging his head close to her chest. The silk of her kimono brushed against cheek and her scent enveloped him. He could feel the frantic rhythm of her heart.

"A man came to the main gate while you were asleep. He made me promise to give you this message: 'Return to the place you were born. You will die soon.' Please, Kenshin! I am begging you, as a friend- no, as the woman who loves you- stay here. You… you could die this time." Her voice fell into a whisper.

All of this was a familiar mantra. Kenshin felt the ice settle over his heart, masking the pain in a welcoming numb. He lifted his head from her chest and cupped her cheek with his palm.

'Hopefully I will die this time, Kaoru.'

"I swear on my honor as a swordsman to return to Tokyo. Please, do no fear for me, Ms. Kaoru. Protect everyone at the dojo."

He allowed his hand to fall from her cheek. A bath was out of the question now. He was a wandering swordsman. It was time to lay his life on the line once again. To be redeemed once again.

His sins cried out for it.

Feudal Japan

Beyond the Restoration

"My Lord! Your wounds from Ryuukousei have not yet had time to heal! This is sheer madness!" The small flea, Myouga shouted as he clutched at the thick white fur of the great dog demon's mane.

Blood poured from fresh cuts as the giant dog lopped across the grassy field. Moonlight played havoc on their surroundings, illuminating everything in a pale glow. The great demon panted, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"None of that matters. I must protect her. I am not long for this world, anyhow." Giant muscles coiled as the dog leapt gracefully into the night sky. Wind rushed past them, blowing the flea demon to and fro.

Inu no Taisho chuckled to himself as his subordinate shouted in alarm. He was surprised the tiny demon had stayed with him thus far. In any other battle, Myouga would have been Gods'-know-where, cowering. No matter. He was grateful.

White paws cut across the sky, dancing briefly on the condensation before moving to the next inconspicuous white puff. The scent of his wife's blood assaulted his nose and he knew he was close.

Leaping from the final cloud, he transformed halfway towards the ground and tossed Myouga off to the side. He was sure the elderly flea would understand in the long run. He could not risk any more lives.

With his superior eye sight, Inu no Taisho could make out his wife's castle and the many warriors guarding it. This would be no challenge.

The Lord of the West landed gracefully on his feet before drawing Tetsusaiga. He cut through the first wave of soldiers, sending several of them flying backwards with the force of his "Wind Scar".

Arrows flew at him from all angles. Such impudence! They thought their insignificant mortal weapons could bring one such as him down? He brought his armor up protectively in front of his face, his long white hair blowing in the wind.

"Remove yourselves from my presence, mortals! This is the last warning I beseech upon you!" He roared, slashing out with his sword. Several men fell, bleeding, to the ground.

Taisho could make out the scent of his wife's blood mixing with another familiar, not so welcome scent. Up ahead, a dark haired man dressed in battle armor stepped in his way. Takemaru. The man positively reeked of death.

"You have come, demon. A little late, though. Lady Izayoi refused to listen to reason. Still she craved to birth the son of a demon despite my… persuasion. I dispatched her myself." Takemaru smirked, drawing his blade.

Rage tore through the great lord and his fangs lengthened. The markings on his cheeks pulsed and burned as he felt his eyes bleed red. He would dare touch someone that belonged to him? To harm his future child?

The great demon roared. "Damn you, fool!" He rushed at Takemaru, slicing Tetsusaiga across the man's shoulder. His arm fell to the ground, completely severed. A small gasp of pain fell from the man's lips.

Taisho rushed past him, following his nose down a narrow hall. His sharp hearing could pick up the War Lord ordering the castle being burned down and a moment later, smoke clouded his vision. It clouded his sight and seemed to stretch on forever. He prayed for the first time in centuries.

Finally, the scent stopped in front of a blocked off room. The demon kicked the door in, spotting his wife's figure behind a translucent shoji screen. A long pole protruded from her rounded stomach.

Sheathing Tetsusaiga, he rushed to her side. Long black hair lay matted against a sweaty forehead and her eyes were lifeless. Her skin glowed pale in the moonlight and he felt his heart lurch. Determination coursed through him. She would not die. Not while he could make out the small form that was his son waving his fist by her side.

Taisho drew Tenssaiga from its scabbard. It pulsed once and suddenly, he could make out the demons of Hell swarming around his wife's lifeless body. Chains wrapped around her slender form as they attempted to drag her soul into the after life.

"Carry out my will, Tenssaiga!" A bright light burst from the blade and cut across the other worldly demons. They disintegrated in a burst of particles, leaving Izayoi's soul behind.

Brown eyes slid open and locked onto fierce gold ones. She smiled and her lips parted. "My dearest." Her arms cuddled their son.

Flames crackled behind him and with them, Takemaru's presence. Pulling out fire rat robes, he draped it over Izayoi's narrow shoulders. She huddled under it, moving her son protectively to her breast.

The great dog demon stepped forward, drawing Sounga. Crouching lower, his lips pulled back over his fangs. Takemaru glared back at him, hatred making his eyes gleam. His fingers clamped over his severed arm, trying to staunch the bleeding. His other hand grasped a heavy metal sword.

"Come. Let us journey together to the netherworld," Takemaru said, sneering.

Taisho smirked then. "Inuyasha."

The War Lord scoffed and his dark eyebrows rose. "What was that?" He gripped the hilt of the sword tighter. Did the poor fool think it was some kind of incantation?

"My son. The infant's name shall be Inuyasha. Izayoi, live long and well. Live long and well with you and Inuyasha." He would bid them goodbye now. The demon knew in his heart of hearts that he would never see either of them again.

He could feel rather than see his wife's consent. She turned and fled the burning castle, Inuyasha clutched to her chest. He heaved a sigh of relief and allowed the flames of war to consume his mind.

Theirs had been a marriage of convenience. Yet still he would miss her. She was the only human brave enough to love him with all of her mortal heart. She had bore his second son. For that, she would always have a place in his heart.

Taisho lunged forward and locked blades with Takemaru. The clash of steel against steel was muffled by the thickening smoke in the room. If one of them didn't fall from sword-inflicted wounds than surely that one would perish in the flames.

He couldn't think of a better way to die.

_It is dark. The blackness surrounds him, enveloping his body in a thick layer. So warm. For once, he is at peace. His spirit floats in a state caught between consciousness and his dreams._

_Tendrils, like fingers, caress him. They reach deep within the depths of his soul and read him. He his laid bare before them._

'_So this is Death. It is not so bad.' It feels like a deep slumber. Relaxing, he allows himself to drift in the warmth. It is serene. 'I could get used to this.' He can't bring himself to chuckle. _

_Suddenly, the serene atmosphere turns electric. It pours through his veins, causing him to gasp and fight for air. His body burns with its power._

_Everywhere he turns he is electrocuted with the presence of sheer power. It singes his senses and boils his blood. If he were of the body, he would be almost positive that it would come in the form of great arousal._

"_Inu no Taisho." A disembodied voice booms out, drowning him in its authority. It is neither male nor female in its origin. Nor does it seem to matter. He finds himself wishing to hear it again._

"_We are not ready for you to die as of yet, Great Dog Demon. You are needed in another era. Your true mate lives on in chaos. Would you have him suffer while you bask in Divinity? His mortal life grows faint."_

_The spirit tries to wrap his mind around what the Voice is saying. It tugs at the deepest recesses of his heart and buries itself in his brain. He has another mate? Is Izayoi not his mate?_

_As if in response to his thoughts, Voice speaks again. "Izayoi was needed in order to spawn a son to be the mate of one in just as much need. Inuyasha will provide inner peace to this Demon when I deem it necessary for them to meet. As for that mortal woman… You two were never fated to love. Do you regret it?"_

_Does he regret it? Images flash through his head at a rapid pace: Izayoi smiling softly at him underneath the sakura tree; long black hair wrapped like silk around his fingers. Her brow glistening as they made love._

_His soul lurches and for the first time in centuries, he feels a twinge of remorse._

"_Yes, I do."_

_Voice chuckles, wrapping him once again in a layer of gentle warmth. "You are honest. I have always liked that about you. No matter. You will learn to forget. All souls do." _

_The atmosphere seems to swim in a layer of amusement. It pulses, filling him with an indescribable giddiness. Is all of this- the voice and the nothingness- connected? He tenses, realizing Voice is speaking once again._

"_I am giving you a choice, Lord of the Dog Demons; one that once made, will be irreversible. Will you choose to be resurrected in a different era? Or will you decide to finally rest in peace? Both choices have their repercussions and advantages. You do not have much time. This place was not meant to hold souls."_

_It is true. He can feel the weight of reality pressing down onto his very core, trying to crush his life force. Would it really matter if he chooses to be reborn? He is sure the mortal can survive on his own._

_Suddenly, images assault his sub conscience from all corners: The steel of a sword impales itself into delicate flesh time and time again. A young boy stands solemnly at a grave site, soiled by blood and dirt. His red hair falls around a weary face and it only enhances the chaos in his violet gaze. The same young boy, years later, surrounded by a sea of dead bodies. His pale skin is soaked in gore. _

_Death. Why is there so much death?_

_Taisho finds his soul blazing in anger; the weight of which startles him. Why does the thought of such violence ignite his ire? It is not as if he has never witnessed the affect of war before. On the contrary. Living as a Lord seemed to ensure he witnessed his fair share of deaths._

_Voice chuckles and once more, he is surrounded by soothing heat. "That young man is your True Mate. You can not help but feel his pain. Please try and not be so simple minded. Stupidity is contagious."_

_It dares mock a lord? If he were in solid form, he would not hesitate to-_

"_There is nothing you can do to me as a soul. There is nothing you can do to anyone. All the more reason for you to decide the latter. Unless you are a coward," Voice adds slyly. _

_Taisho growls. "Very well, spirit. I have made my choice."_

_Voice quiets and the very air seems to still in response. "Oh?"_

_The Demon Lord heaves a sigh. He shouldn't be so easily galled into something he knows he will regret. However…_

"_Send me to this mortal world." _

_The air around him bucks and rolls, as if trying to throw him off its broad expansion. The same electricity from early charges through his veins. It burns into his blood and suddenly there is pain. The pain is not extensive, merely an unpleasant irritation. It centers on where his ears and cheeks are._

_He can barely make out Voice's words._

"_In this Era, demons are common place and treated with fear and reverence. You reign supreme. This one, however, you are not so fortunate. I am making a few minor repairs to your visage before I drop you there. You would scare the common folk as you are now."_

_Taisho tenses. "Minor changes. Just what, exactly, are you-"_

_Volts of energy surge through his body and just as suddenly as he entered that world, he leaves it. Blackness engulfs his mind once again, rendering him unconscious. He fails to hear the words that echo after him._

"_Take care of my son."_

Kenshin fisted the hilt of his sword, drawing it closer to his chest. His opponent smirked and took a step closer. The man's own katana was unsheathed and at the ready in his left hand. He was large, excessively muscled, so that would inevitable slow him down in battle.

Even as his brain made calculations, Kenshin outwardly protested. "This is a meaningless fight, that it is. I understand why you wish to confront me but…" His voice faltered.

He had murdered this man's brother. Of course he understood. Sins he made while under the influence of the Battousai were still his own.

"But," he continued. "This is hardly civilized. Do you not wish to settle this somewhat more -"

"Shut up," the man cut him off, spitting on the ground. He lifted his sword in one meaty fist and sneered. "The words of a murderer mean nothing to me! I will avenge Kyohei and put your head on his grave."

The man took another step forward, his foot barely making a sound in the soft grass. All around them blades of vegetation swayed in the breeze. The scent of wisteria wreaked havoc on Kenshin's nose.

He inwardly sighed.

"Then I gracefully offer you a chance at my life." Kenshin took a step forward this time, his eyes shutting for a moment.

An image of the man's brother flashes across his mind. Kyohei. He had been one of the many to fall to the Battousai's sword. A ronin, the man's sword style was wild and reckless, ensuring his death. Pain clutched at his heart. Another life ended because of his actions…

"I, Shimikura Iji, claim your life as my own," the man roared, charging forward. He thrust his sword at Kenshin's neck, madness gleaming in his brown eyes.

Kenshin side-stepped and brought his own blade up in a parry. The clang of metal against metal echoed in his ears, igniting his blood. The Battousai roared at him, demanding release.

/Let me free. His blood belongs on my hands. I'll kill him and release his soul to exist with his brother. Let both their bodies feel the caress of the Battousai./

'No. Please leave me alone. I am begging you. He is innocent!'

/No one is innocent in this era. I will tear asunder his flesh. Let me feel the rage of his clan. You know you want the same thing. To feel his life leave his body as you-/

'No, please. No! I beg of you!'

/You are weak. /

Kenshin nearly sagged in relief as he felt the rage dissipate. He had won yet another battle with the Battousai, if not yet the man. Speaking of which…

The red head locked his gaze onto his opponent. Iji was wheezing, sweat beading on his brow. It was clear the much larger man was out of shape. In the end, that would be his downfall.

He took a step back and angled his blade upward, prepared to strike. Suddenly, the grown heaved and tossed both men to the ground. The sky darkened, casting them into shadows.

'Is this the wrath of the Gods?' Kenshin thought, clutching at the grass. The earth seemed to swell under him. He wedged himself closer to the soft vegetation, clinging to it like a lifeline. Iji did something similar and looked around in bewilderment. His brown gaze froze on something directly behind the smaller man and he paled.

"T-take him! He is the one you want!" The man gasped out, pointing a trembling finger at Kenshin. The swordsman stiffened.

Someone was behind him? Why had he not felt a presence? An avenger from the Hells, mayhap? If that were the case, he would rather not see its face. In some cases, ignorance was indeed bliss.

Kenshin kept his violet gaze locked stubbornly onto the grass in front of him. He had never realized how much greener it could be when one was so close to death. So very fragrant, too.

"You are the one I seek," a deep voice growled behind him. "I can feel it."

The husky tenor traveled up his skin and seemed to caress him in places he had never even been aware of before. 'Oh Kami.' The voice of his destroyer was making him feel this… flushed? He had always known he was a little strange…

Iji squeaked and his face turned even more pallid. "M-me? You don't-"

"I do not refer to you, human. You are lucky I do not tear you into pieces where you lay." The deep voice grew lower in its rage.

Kenshin couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. He turned his head. And nearly gasped.

The man was beautifully strange. So much in fact, that he made the small swordsman weak in the knees. He had never felt the likes of which before. His aura was so incredible powerful, it made his own seem non-existent in comparison.

The stranger towered well over six feet, his body leanly muscled. His wide shoulders tapered into a narrow waist, which led to well muscled limbs. Long white hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the back of his handsome face. Exotic amber eyes glared back at him from under black slashing brows. His sensual mouth was pulled down in a scowl, not taking away from the sheer elegance of the man's face.

If Kenshin could place any fault with the man's appearance it was in the way he dressed. Never had he seen such odd clothing. A white silk haori clung to the man's broad chest, narrowing into a black, purple, and gold obi. A matching pair of silken hakama hugged his legs. Was that armor, too?

He felt an embarrassing arousal grow from between his legs and fought not to close them against it. The man-demon smirked. Did he know? The red head felt his face heat up at the thought. Why was here? Where had he come from?

"Hello, little one. I am sorry it took so long for me to arrive but you are safe now. You no longer have to fight." The man spoke and began walking forward, making his way over.

He tensed, feeling his blood start to boil. Was he an enemy? He didn't look like someone he could take out easily. The Battousai struggled for dominance, catching a taste of the raw power exuding from the man. It purred in contentment.

/That man is powerful. He won't die easily. I'll have fun tearing him apart./

The stranger turned the full force of his glare on Kenshin then. "You will not try such a move against me, darkling. If it takes me reaching into the depths of his soul, I will eliminate you. Do as I command and sleep."

Kenshin felt the rage dissipate in a wave of surprise and fall silent. A wave of immense relief washed over him. He rolled over and sprung to his feet, unwilling to be at such a disgraceful position in front of both men.

'Who is this man?'

"Who are you? Why do you interrupt this battle?" Kenshin managed to find his voice.

That man stopped moving once he was a foot away and grinned boyishly. He felt the smile to the depths of his heart. Never had someone made him feel so foolish and aroused at the same time. It put him at a great disadvantage.

"You may call me Taisho. As for why I am here, I will tell you as soon as defeat this man who is currently trying to sneak up on you."

Kenshin stepped back in alarm as the man whirled by him in a burst of uncanny speed. Metal clashed against metal, vibrating in the afternoon air. Iji growled angrily, slashing at the man- 'Taisho,' Kenshin mentally corrected himself- and charging him.

Taisho snarled back and parried, his sword sending the other's flying off. The blade sank into the grass twenty feet away. He brought his sword next to the man's throat. Iji's eyes widened in fear and he sank to his knees. He knew he was at the mercy of this stranger.

The smaller swordsman found his heart racing and his fist clenched. Would he take Iji's man's life? His pulse jumped and he moved forward. "Please, that is hardly necess-"

"Stand back, little one. I will not hesitate putting you over my knee if you try otherwise," the stranger rumbled, his deep voice soft and commanding. His wide shoulders were tense yet the sword remained unwavering at the other man's throat. Power rolled off of him, freezing the red head in his tracks.

It took a second for the man's words to click in his brain. Kenshin's eyes lit up in a violet fire. How dare he? Treating him as such a child… He felt his mask slip a little and quickly reined himself back into control. He would not let the stranger's words affect him.

"This man's life is not yours to take. It doesn't belong to anyone, that it most certainly does not. Remove your blade from his throat." Kenshin took a step forward, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

In a flash of lightening Taisho was off the other man and pulling Kenshin toward him. The red head's blade went clattering to the ground. His eyes blazed golden heat at him. Sinking into their depths, the swordsman felt himself leaning forward before he came to his senses.

He shoved his hands against the man's chest, ineffectively trying to budge him. How could he be so powerless against someone? His mouth went dry and heart lurched. So powerless… Memories flash through his mind, overwhelming him.

The assassin whips the long chain at him and it wraps around his body, immobilizing him. Despite his struggles he can't move. Every breath that escapes from his body causes it to tighten. It is a snake; slowly squeezing the life out of him.

The assassin sneers at him, pulling out a thin knife. He runs his tongue along the blade lewdly. Placing it by his neck, he leans down to whisper in his ear. "Enjoying the helplessness, Battousai? I get so many ideas with you all tied and helpless in my control."

The blade caresses his neck before traveling down to hook into the cloth of his haori. It tears away under the strength of the knife. He is helpless to stop it.

Kenshin wheezed and slammed his palms harder against Taisho's chest in desperation. He knew fear was clouding his eyes but he couldn't bring himself to give a damn.

Suddenly, the man's grip loosened and he felt himself turned his grip. His back pressed against the man's chest so that he could feel its rhythm.

Taisho brought his lips to the swordsman ear and whispered. "I will never hurt you, little one. Breathe. I am here to keep you safe." His words flowed in a soothing cadence Kenshin's spirit. Surprisingly, he felt his body relax and he brought his hand up to clutch a Taisho's wrist. He clung to the appendage as memories tore through him.

"You are safe so long as I am alive. Breathe, seiki. Do not shake so hard. You will fall apart," Taisho said, intertwining their fingers.

'Am I shaking?'

Taisho stiffened momentarily before growling softly. "You will leave us, human. Thank your gods that your life has been spared. Never let me see your face again."

Iji, who had lain prostrated on the ground this entire time, looked up with relief written on his face. He squeaked once before rising to his feet and fleeing.

Kenshin collected himself, analyzing what the stranger had just said. He had continuously referred to his opponent as "human". Did that make him… not human? A demon, perhaps?

The stranger chuckled next to his ear. "Exactly, seiki. Exactly."

TBC

A.N: Hello and thank you for reading, "Across the Eras". This story started off as a dream. I realize this pairing as more than likely never been done before so I wanted to give it a go. I hope it didn't turn out to unsatisfactory. I will continue to defy boundaries and update soon.

As you may or may not have noticed, the opening featuring Taisho-san was written from "Inuyasha: Swords of an Honorable Ruler". They are my own words, of course. I wished to give this story a believable transition. If Taisho-san were to just get dumped in the middle of Tokyo, it wouldn't flow.

Please review as you see fit. Flames are welcome. Ah, one more thing. I do realize since this pair is more than highly unlikely, some of you may be iffy on the actual relationship. Please, just stick it out with me and if you absolutely hate it after the second chapter, then you hate it. I will not complain. ^^

Ja ne- MiruKail


End file.
